The Test of Love
by KAORI inspi' HITOMI
Summary: Okay, this is a scene inspired by Final Fantasy VIII. Rikku collapses after Yunalesca's defeat and Auron is put to the test for his love for her. Definitely an Aurikku. Please give comments! [COMPLETE] Further bonuses: An ending story final sequel
1. The Mystery

Author's Notes – Hello, I decided to write some story on Aurikku. From the monotony of Auron's life, I decided to write one about Aurikku, in which the storyline kinda' borrows heavily from Final Fantasy VIII. The story is an account of Auron.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- Chapter One  
  
I gave Yunalesca the final blow from my Katana. Her monstrous fiend collapsed as it turned into a sea of pyreflies.  
  
"Yeah!" Tidus shouted. "We did it!" Yuna smiled at the defeated Yunalesca.  
  
"Once I'm gone, you cannot have the final summoning," Yunalesca spoke as she vanished into thin air. I had a secret about myself that I needed to tell Tidus. I went up to him.  
  
"Tidus, we need to talk," I approached Tidus.  
  
"It's about you, rite?" Tidus guessed. He was right, it was about me.  
  
"Yes," I spoke. "I'm unsent," I revealed my true self.  
  
"I knew it all along," Tidus answered. I wanted to apologize to Rikku for revealing my true self but I could not find her. I had not confessed my feelings for her since the day we met at the Moonflow.  
  
"Auron!" I heard a familiar voice. It was Lulu. "Something's wrong with Rikku, she's not moving." I turned instantly and saw a lifeless-like Rikku on the ground. RIKKU! What had happened to her? I immediately rushed to her side. Yuna did too.  
  
'Rikku, don't scare me,' I prayed as I approached her. She did not respond. With a strong arm, I held her limp body up and walked out of the dome.  
  
***  
  
Rikku's father had come to pick us up. He was not very pleased when he saw his precious daughter in my hands. I watched him as he exited the bedroom where Rikku lay. He noticed me and suddenly with his strong fists pinned me up against the wall.  
  
"What did you do to Rikku?!?" Cid demanded angrily. "You jolly know that Rikku loves you, and this is how you repay her?!? I'm gonna kill you today, or my name's not Cid!" I did not retaliate as he pulled a fist punch at me. Yuna and Tidus came to restrain Cid. "You son of a bitch, you'll get no nearer to Rikku," he shouted at me as he was brought away by them.  
  
I approached the door to her room. Inside laid Rikku, cold and lifeless but still breathing away. Lulu sat by her, stroking her hair. She noticed me and stood up.  
  
"Sir Auron," Lulu began. "Rikku's will be fine. She's just in a coma, and excuse me." She hurriedly left the room. I knelt beside Rikku's bed, holding her hand to my face. I took off my collar and sunglasses; I wanted to show Rikku my sincerity. She did not budge. Before long, I could feel that my face was wet, wet with tears of regret.  
  
"Rikku," I spoke softly. "I love you." I finally had the courage to call up these three words. The look of Rikku sleeping peacefully gave me a flashback.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
I awakened in Rin's inn. I was shocked to see Rikku's eyes looking at mine. I gave her my cold stare to make her go away. Finally, I gave her the 'What?' attitude.  
  
"You're so adorable when you sleep," Rikku spoke, with a cheerful sound despite my cold attitude to her. "You look just like a baby sleeping; especially without your collar and sunglasses." Waves of embarrassment filled me within, I had never let anyone seen me sleeping before, sometimes not even Lord Braska or Jecht.  
  
"Okay, breakfast is ready," Rikku reminded me. "Be sure to go, okay?" And she hopped out of my room.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
I felt Rikku's hands. They were still cold and clammy. 'Rikku, please come back to me,' I begged to her with my thoughts.  
  
"Let's film this scene," a background voice came from behind. "I've never seen Auron that gentle before."  
  
"But wait," another voice sounded. "It's not a good moment to film such things." I got up and turned towards the entrance. I saw Tidus and Yuna together, with a sphere in Tidus' hand. I gave them a cold stare and shut the entrance close. I continued my kneeling beside Rikku and held her hands to make them warm again.  
  
'Rikku, I'll do anything to make you come back,' I prayed in my mind.  
  
"You would really do anything for her?" a voice came from across the room.  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded. The person showed herself. It was the same girl from my younger years.  
  
"Hello Auron," she approached me. "We haven't met for ten years but we're equals now."  
  
"Equals?"  
  
"Yes, both of us are unsent," she explained. I lowered my head. "But you're a different unsent spirit. You've the heart to feel and a strong will. Especially when it comes to love."  
  
"Where's her spirit?" I asked the girl.  
  
"Still within her body," she replied. "But she'll need treatment to revive her."  
  
"Tell me!" I demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders. She looked unfazed by my emotional distress.  
  
"East Zanarkand, Road Fifty-four," she replied as she began to dematerialize again.  
  
"Wait!" I cried out but it was too late again. I was once again alone with Rikku in the room. Feeling emotionally tired, I laid my head on the bed to rest.  
  
***  
  
I was awakened by a sudden pull away from the bed. It was Cid.  
  
"You still dare to go near my daughter?" He was angry. "You shall see what I shall do!" He threw a punch at me, but I did not repeal the attacks. The attacks were only halted by every guardian of Yuna and Yuna herself.  
  
"We'll need to return to Zanarkand," I told Yuna. Yuna stared at me in disbelief.  
  
"Sir Auron," Yuna asked. "Sin is there, so how are we supposed to go there?" I was getting emotionally stressed from worry.  
  
"It's the only way to save Rikku!!!" I shouted as I lost my cool. "I don't want her to die!!" I started crying in front of Yuna and borrowed her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright," she comforted me. "She's my cousin too. I won't let her die." I was breaking down in front of the summoner. The great Sir Auron had broken down in emotional depression. I did not care, however, and continued to cry in Yuna's arms, with a shocked Tidus behind being unable to believe that the strong guardian he had was breaking down.  
  
***  
  
The ship landed in Zanarkand. Thankfully, Sin was already gone. I approached Rikku on her bed.  
  
"Come Rikku," I attempted to talk to her, but she did not respond. "Let's bring you back." I took her arm up and began to carry her on my back. Strangely enough, her hands held on to my neck tightly, my bare neck for I had taken off my collar. I walked down the ramp in which the ruins of Zanarkand greeted me for the third time.  
  
I was about half a mile away from the airship when I heard my name being called. I turned and saw Yuna and the rest of the group catching up with me.  
  
"Why do you want to follow me?" I interrogated them.  
  
"Rikku is my cousin," Yuna replied. "I shall see to it that she shall not be in trouble."  
  
"Don't worry, milady, "I assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder, her head bowing down. "I pledge to ensure that your cousin shall not perish. Follow me no more!" I began to walk away from them briskly.  
  
As thoughts of worry filled my heart, I did not know that I was near East Zanarkand. A bridge stood before my eyes. A bridge that stretched into the ocean horizon. 'Who could have build such a wondrous feat?' I wondered to myself. Nevertheless, I advanced onto the bridge, bearing the heavy weight of Rikku and my katana.  
  
'How long is this bridge?' I shouted to my own conscience. The sky had begun to turn a rosy pink, and it would be long before darkness would fill the sky again. The sight of the beautiful sky gave me another flashback.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Hey Auron," Rikku spoke to me. I looked down at her. It was at Rin's travel agency in the Calm lands. "The sky's beautifully pink, isn't it?" She commented, waiting for my opinion. I gave no answer. "Hello??" she waved several of her fingers in front of my face. I gave her an irritated look.  
  
"Just go away," I replied. "Beautiful?? Spira's full of death, nothing is beautiful," I gave her the cold look. She took a step back and cleared her throat.  
  
"How can you be that pessimistic?" she exclaimed. I resisted replying. "As long as one is happy, everything in Spira's beautiful," her optimistic words spoken. Rikku took my hand and placed at her chest. My face turned red instantly, but was covered by the high collar, which I wore.  
  
"Auron," she spoke softly. "Promise me that we shall watch this sunset after Yuna's final summoning, with Yuna surviving of course." I withdrew my hand spontaneously and looked at her. I could not accede to her request for it was impossible, and simply gave her a cold look. Instead of retreating, she smiled. "I take that as a yes," she spoke as she ran back to the campfire to join the rest of the group, leaving me alone and fulfilling my request earlier on.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
I stopped in my tracks and laid Rikku down on the floor. I proceeded to the railing of the bridge, and stared at the sun, which was halfway on its way below the horizon. 'Rikku, you're right,' I thought to myself. 'The sunset is indeed beautiful.' I turned to look at her, but no sign of stirring came from within her limp body.  
  
I could bottle up my feelings no more, and bended down to shake her lifeless body.  
  
"Wake up!" I shook her shoulders, causing her head to roll about on her body. "As a senior guardian, I command you to wake up!" She did not reply. I hugged her small frame against my body, with tears flowing down from my eyes, yes my eyes, even the one from which its eyelid had been permanently shut from the hideous scar on my face. "Rikku, E muja oui," I cried out in Al Bhed, hoping she could reply to her native tongue. She still did not reply, with her eyes shut close. I cried as I hugged her body against mine, making several sobs a man would not do.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- Author's Notes – Like it for now? See you in the next episode! 


	2. A Nightmare & Emergency

Author's Notes – Here's the second installment. Hope you'll enjoy it~!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You aren't going to wake her like this, are you?" A voice came from behind. I turned to see the same girl I last met in the airship. Losing my senses, I grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her.  
  
"You did this right?" I shouted.  
  
"Not me," the girl replied. "But someone else more powerful than me," I stood down, my knees feeling weak from the grief. She came close to my ear.  
  
"Auron," the girl whispered. "You're the only one who can save Rikku now," her voice began to soften. Before I could respond, she was gone again. I noticed the lifeless Rikku by the bridge railing.  
  
'Come Rikku, let's go,' I spoke in my conscience, once again holding my love up and putting her onto my back. I began to continue my journey across the bridge while enjoying the sunset and praying that she would not die.  
  
***  
  
'This bridge is so damn long,' I cursed at the never-ending water crossing as I advanced across. It was now night and darkness all around except for the bright round moon to act as my guide. I noticed that Rikku was getting cold as her hands became clammy. 'No! Rikku, you can't die yet!' I quickly took Rikku down and saw that her body had turned paler than usual. With panicked in my heart, I hurriedly put her down by the bridge railing.  
  
I began searching her body for any of her wondrous Al Bhed potions. There was one. Opening her mouth, I poured the thick dark purple liquid down her throat. It was no use; the potion simply drained from her cracked red lips. Deciding not to restrict myself to a warrior monk's code of celibacy, my lips met hers, attempting to blow the potion down her throat. I closed my eyes as feelings of passion got up within my heart.  
  
'I can't let you die yet,' I thought to myself. 'Look, you are still young and your story has only just begun...' I tried to mentally send a message to her mind. I opened my eyes and got to my senses, removing my lips from hers and was shocked. Silvery white tears flowed from her closed eyelids.  
  
"Rikku!" I cried. "Wake up..wake up..!!" I shook her, but there was no avail. I felt her hands; she was warm again, which made me relieved. I closed my eyes once more, mentally tired from what had happened.  
  
***  
  
I ran across the grasslands to a rather old building. I broke open the enormous wooden doors. A couple, a wedding one, was standing at the front of the building, with friends by the aisles. Everyone looked at me, including the bridge and groom. I was shocked at the identity of the bride.  
  
"Rikku!" I ran up to the front, grabbing her hand. I looked angrily at the groom, a young man with grey spiky hair.  
  
"Sir Auron!" a familiar voice came from my side. I turned to see Yuna. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Farplane? How did you come back?" she questioned me. I gave her a puzzled look; I was still unsent and yet to be sent to the Farplane yet.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I retorted back. Rikku struggled free of my grip. "Let me go!" she cried out crossly. "Why are you ruining my blissful marriage?" she demanded an explanation.  
  
"Yeah Auron," a young familiar voice came from behind. It was Tidus. "Why are you suddenly here?"  
  
"Rikku," I spoke softly. "Didn't you like me? During the pilgrimage?" She gave me an astonished look and began to laugh.  
  
"Like you?" she smiled. "Sorry Auron, I've only saw ya' as an older brother, ya' must be mistaken." She turned and continued her wedding ceremony with the groom.  
  
'NOOOOOO!! After what we went through....you rejected me...' I collapsed to the floor.  
  
'"No!!!" I cried out as I woke up to find the bright sunrise. I heaved a sign of relief deducing it to be a nightmare. I turned to find Rikku still unconscious. I held her chin up. "Rikku...as long as I am with you," I began. "I'll lay down my life for you." I took her up by the arm and began to carry her on my back again.  
  
***  
  
I was surprised to see the end of the long bridge. A building stood before my eyes, a colossal one. I advanced to what seemed like the main gate. I gave the gate a slight push, causing it to swing open by a small angle. I began my step in.  
  
I was surprised by what I saw. A man stood by a similar counter I saw in Zanarkand. He took a first glance and took another, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Good morning to you sir," the man walked to me. "You don't seem to be a local here," he commented. I nodded my head and pointed to the unconscious girl lying on my bed.  
  
"Good riddance!" he exclaimed in surprise. "You mean you walked here all the way across the Forbidden Bridge?" he was amazed at where I had just come.  
  
"Forbidden??" I queried. "Why is it forbidden?" The man adjusted his spectacles and cleared his throat.  
  
"A thousand years ago," he began his explanation. "We closed our doors to Zanarkand, exiling anyone who went to that corrupted area. Since then, no one has ever returned here, using this bridge. How did you manage to cross such a long water crossing? You'll need an automobile to travel across."  
  
"What's an automobile?" I asked. "Love makes a person do unremarkable feats," I pointed silently to Rikku who was now laid on a cushion chair.  
  
"From the looks of it," the man commented. "You don't seem to be from Zanarkand. But many people here still think that it's time they lifted the ban on it."  
  
"You don't have to," I replied. "It's been destroyed for a thousand years. All that remains are ruins."  
  
"What?!?" he took a step back. "Then what about the other cities, Bevelle, Luca, Moonflow?"  
  
"I only know Bevelle and Luca exist," I spoke. "I only know of an ancient submerged city beneath the currents of the Moonflow River." The man did not look too happy.  
  
"Well, let's get your friend going," he pointed to Rikku. I nodded.  
  
"Where's the city?" I asked.  
  
"Over there," he pointed to a simple wasteland. I gave him a cold stare, unfazed by a stupid joke. "Oh yes, I forgot you aren't a citizen here, so you can't see it without your identity card, well let's get going." I carried Rikku onto my back once more.  
  
***  
  
I followed the man onto a strange platform. "What's this?" I asked.  
  
"Relax," he said. "It's just a transport into the city," the man began pressing some buttons into a machina. In a minute, the platform rose to life as it sped away from the building. As soon as the moving platform entered through a hoop, the city, it did not deserve to be called a city but a mega-city, began to show itself as a strange invisible veil removed itself.  
  
"Welcome to Esthar," the man spoke as the platform supporting us sped towards the city centre.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- Is it nice? I hope you enjoyed it although there isn't much of Aurikku inside yet. 


	3. A High Technological Civilization

Author's Notes – Here's a new one for this story, we follow Auron as he discovers a place hidden from Spira for a thousand years.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The mega-city was spectacular. Although it did not have a giant water fountain which could fly over the city, it was five times bigger than Jecht's and Tidus' Zanarkand. Furthermore, its machina technology was far more superior to that of Zanarkand's. As I searched for the limits of the city, flying machinas dominated the skyline.  
  
"Shocked huh?" the man sniggered. "You look like you come from a world with no such things."  
  
"I do," came my instant answer as I thought of somehow backward Spira.  
  
The platform began to slow down and it eventually stopped in front of a grand building thrice the size of Bevelle's largest temple. A few men covered in strange white clothing came out. The man with me gave a surrendering sign.  
  
"Explain," one of the men demanded, brandishing his machina, probably his weapon.  
  
"History is repeating itself," the man replied. He pointed to the lifeless body of Rikku's on my back. One of the men nodded. "Come on," one of the men, probably soldiers, ordered. Trusting them with my intuition, I followed them in. The soldier pointed to a floating seat. I placed Rikku on the sat and proceeded to sit on one of them. I marveled at the technology as a pink bubble enveloped the seat before it started to move above the ground to its destination.  
  
***  
  
I waited at the door, watching an unconscious Rikku on a nearby chair. A man with a protruding came out, his age almost the same as Maester Mika.  
  
"Ah..." the man looked at me. "An unsent I see," I was shocked.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked him, feeling frightened that he knew my true form.  
  
"The farplane will not accept me in," he spoke, showing his true form as pyreflies began to encircle around him. "I have to protect this city from sorceresses."  
  
"Sorceresses??" I asked.  
  
"Perhaps they do not exist in your land," the man explained. "Looks like we have to bring this girl to Ellone." He pointed to Rikku.  
  
"Ellone??" I was confused. The man nodded.  
  
"Another unsent that the Farplane forces to stay on in this world too," he explained. "Come, we must hurry." The man pointed to the door. I nodded and began to carry Rikku. He gave a halting sign. "We'll help you take her," he assured, beckoning to two guards to carry her body. My heart gave a worrying feeling as I saw my love being carried away.  
  
I walked down the aisle of glowing spheres, following this strange unsent old man behind. One of the glowing spheres caught my eye. I paused to take a look at it. 'Rikku?!?' I reached my hand for the sphere hologram as a couple stood with a man in white armor and a woman in a simple dress.  
  
"That was Lady Rydran," the old man explained as he came back to me. "She was the love of General Aypian. They lived during the Sorceress War about ten thousand years ago." I turned to the man.  
  
"Then what happened?" I asked eager to know this couple.  
  
"At the time of Sorceress Helyp's defeat, she cursed the couple," the old man replied. "Within a year, Lady Rydran fell ill and died. General Aypian, unable to take the truth, went to the north of this continent and it is believed that he threw himself into the freezing waters of the River Trabia." The general in the hologram lifted his helmet, giving me a shock.  
  
'My face?!?' I was badly shaken.  
  
"Now you know why we were eager to help you," the old man answered. I gave a slight nod. "It's time you break this curse, but it's once again too late," the man pointed at me, as some pyreflies encircled my body. I gave a slight nod. We continued our walk down the aisle. I paused to look at another hologram.  
  
'Tidus?!? Yuna?!?' I stared at the hologram. Tidus looked rather different while Yuna had long hair instead.  
  
"That is Shuyin and Lenne," the man replied. "A young man from Zanarkand and a young woman from Bevelle. They used to board a special school here and went their separate ways after graduation. We lost contact about them after the Bevelle-Zanarkand war broke out, which forced us to close our country to the world." I looked at the hologram before proceeding once again.  
  
***  
  
We reached a large machina. "Go into that capsule," he pointed to one cylinder.  
  
"Where's Rikku?" I asked.  
  
"She's already in one of them," he explained. "Do not worry, she'll be safe."  
  
I nodded and entered the cylinder. As soon as I entered it, the air in it began to make me sleepy. I tried to resist sleeping.  
  
"It's meant for you to sleep," a voice came from a certain speaker-box. "You'll be awakened when you reached the station." I gave way and closed my eyes, falling unconscious in it.  
  
***  
  
I awoke to look at Rikku's eyes on me. She was smiling. Rikku looked rather happy.  
  
"You're fine....??" I asked.  
  
"As fine as usual!" she replied cheerfully. I looked around to see my surroundings. It was one of the rooms of Rin's travel agency.  
  
"Rikku! You're fine!" I gave her a hug. She looked astonished.  
  
"Wow," she exclaimed. "I never saw you like that, Auron! Good! You're openin' up!"  
  
Falling prey to my heart, I pressed my lips against hers abruptly. She pushed herself away, her face shocked.  
  
"Auron," she warned. "There's a limit to friendship action."  
  
"I can't stand it already! You're too precious to me" I cried out to her as I pinned her onto the bed, trying to force myself on her, pushing my lips onto her mouth.  
  
"What are ya' doing???" she screeched. "ARE YA MAD?" Rikku gave me a push.  
  
"Rikku..." I spoke. She turned and gave me a tight slap.  
  
I awaked to find myself on a bed. A man in white came in.  
  
"Hey, you're conscious already," he spoke. I looked to see one of the windows, it was night but it was pitch-black.  
  
"Is it night?" I asked.  
  
"Night?? We don't have day or night here," he replied. He beckoned over to me to come over. I was amazed by the sight. I saw a familiar giant rocky sphere nearby; the moon. To another side was a blue-green sphere; Spira. Suddenly I remembered Rikku.  
  
"Rikku, where is she?" I asked the white man.  
  
"Oh the girl??" he asked. "She's in the medical room." I rushed to a direction indicating the medical room when I felt I was a little lighter. I felt for my back.  
  
"Where's my weapon?" I asked back.  
  
"Oh that giant sword?" the white man replied. "Miss Ellone came to take it to her room; you may see her at any time." I did not bother, but hurriedly entered the medical room. Inside the medical room was Rikku lying in a white metal cylinder. I searched over for the button.  
  
"You can't touch her," a voice bellowed from behind. I turned to see another man in white.  
  
"And why is that?" I demanded.  
  
"We'll only open it after she has come round," he replied. "Oh yes, Miss Ellone is expecting you."  
  
***  
  
I knocked on the hard grey door. "Come in," a voice came from behind the door. The door instantly slid open. "I've been expecting you Auron."  
  
I received a shock at Miss Ellone. "You..." I stood by the wall, the girl with the scarf advanced towards me.  
  
"I guess now you finally know my name," she initiated, lowering her head.  
  
"How did you do that?" I asked, my tone was unbelievably frightened. "How did you connect with me in Spira..when you're here?!?" She kept silent, and finally she began her story.  
  
"I have a special power," she explained. "I was born with it." I nodded in shock. As she advanced towards me, she stroked my hair. I moved away shaken. "That beautiful brown eye," she looked at me in my good eye. "The same as when I saw you as a baby, with warm gentle eyes." Her weird attitude left me shaken up against the wall of the room.  
  
"I'd think I'll go check on Rikku..." I mumbled as I prepared to run towards the room exit. "Wait!" she cried. "It has all been pre-destined." As soon as her mouth finished its speech, red lights began to flicker throughout the room.  
  
"ATTENTION!" a voice sounded through a grey box. "PLEASE REPORT TO THE MEDICAL ROOM!"  
  
'Rikku!' I panicked as I rushed out of the room to the medical room, where I saw several wounded men. In front of me was a Rikku walking in a drunken way. I rushed towards her....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- For those Final Fantasy VIII experts, you should already be guessing what had happened. See ya in next chapter~! 


	4. Reawakening of Yunalesca

Author's Notes – Okay, let's continue with the story. Where were we? Oh yes...Part Four now~! =) Okay, let's start now.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
A strange invisible force pushed me back as I attempted to touch Rikku. She did not respond but simply staggered on her way to the front.  
  
"Auron!" a voice came from behind. Ellone held my katana in her hand. "Your sword!"  
  
"Thanks," I replied as I took my katana from her grip. I continued my focus on Rikku. She was on her way to a certain room. Standing by the door for a few seconds, the automatic contraption instantly opened. She limped into the room. "No wait!" I cried out as I ran after her into the room.  
  
I rushed to grab her. Another force threw me against the wall of the room. Rikku..what's happening to you? I looked at her helplessly as she fitted a strange white helmet onto her head. As she was preparing to collect a white suit, which probably complemented with the helmet, I snatched the crucial item.  
  
"No," I shouted. "I can't let you." With a mysterious strength, Rikku slapped across my body, once again throwing me against the wall. She proceeded to fit the suit onto her body. NO!!! And continued to walk to something like a levitating platform. I ran to the bridge of the station to see what Rikku was doing. At the bridge, I was stunned at the sight.  
  
***  
  
"Yunalesca?!?" I gaped in shock at the sight before me. Enclosed in crystal was Yunalesca's body, with two supports supporting her body and crystallized surroundings.  
  
"Sorceress Yunalesca to be exact," a man beside me corrected. "In the history of Esthar, she attempted to take power over a thousand years ago but her plans were thwarted by Doctor Oldine."  
  
"Oldine?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," the man replied. "The man whom you saw at the main palace."  
  
"He can live that long?"  
  
"He's unsent," the man told. "It's just that the Farplane wants him to protect Esthar. Hey, what's that person going close to Yunalesca's body for?" He pointed to a person in a suit advancing near Yunalesca's body. Rikku! Why are you so close to Yunalesca?  
  
I watched helplessly as Rikku got closer to Yunalesca's crystallized surroundings. She pushed a lock on the crystal. Suddenly, Yunalesca's eyes opened. A sinister smile formed on her face.  
  
***  
  
Yunalesca broke out of her crystal prison with her arms. At that instant, she threw Rikku back to the station. She looked at us.  
  
"Well well," Yunalesca spoke. "Looks like we have company; be prepared to meet Sin!" She screeched as she pointed a finger at us. Her finger began to glow a bright white. All of a sudden, a beam of white light shot at us, causing a red alarm to go off.  
  
"There's no choice," Ellone spoke. "We have to abandon it!" She raced towards the emergency exit. She paused to see me still standing at my same position. "Hurry! We have to evacuate!" she came back to me, encouraging me to go.  
  
"Rikku..." I replied, turning to her. "...I must find Rikku!"  
  
"There's no time~!" Ellone pointed a small exit. "Sorry we cou'ldn't save Rikku," she replied sadly. Refusing to here the truth, I kept silent.  
  
We sat in our respective corners as our escape pod threw instead onto the surface of Spira. Rikku...where are you? I must find you... I proceeded to escape the pod.  
  
"Auron!" the female voice called me back. "You're going out without anything?" I gave Ellone a heroic and cold stare before continuing outside the escape pod. I gave a jump as the pod sped off into the surface of Spira. In the distance I saw a white figure. Rikku! I thought as I began to push myself towards her.  
  
***  
  
A happy face from inside the suit met my eye. It was the same jovial and lively Rikku I had met on Yuna's pilgrimage. I gave a slight smile at Rikku as I began to move away with her. A strange craft began to float near us. I gave her a signal to enter.  
  
As soon as we were inside, Rikku proceeded to remove her suit. Being back to her old self, she grabbed her hands around my neck.  
  
"Oh Auron!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy to see ya!" Being back to my stoic nature, I shook off her hands and turned around to conceal my smile. I felt two arms encircle my abdomen.  
  
"Don't be like this; you know this isn't you!" the voice came from behind me. I turned again to see the Al Bhed girl's small frame.  
  
"Sorry Rikku," I replied. "We're still on a pilgrimage." A tight slap fell across my cheek. I looked down to see a Rikku nearly full of tears.  
  
"Fine!" she shouted back. "Let's go, Sir Auron!" She ran into the next room. Auron you big idiot! Why didn't you just confess your feelings for her? Thoughts of self-berating filled my mind. I ran after her.  
  
"RIKKU!" I exclaimed as I held her in my hands once more. Auron, this is it! Your chance to tell! I took the chance to bend down and kiss her on her lips. At once her struggling died down as she started supporting my back, our lips locked together in a passionate kiss. However, I knew that this not far from over yet. And I guess Rikku thought so too.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I would have to admit that this is a little short. But please accept this episode for a while. Thank you. 


	5. Mayhem onboard the craft

Author's Notes – Okay, this is chapter five of this story. Just to inform you, this story is just branching off from the original one, so I'll not feature it in my other stories. I have to apologize since there is no disclaimer for the past few chapters. The characters are of Square Enix but I will just borrow them. Thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I took up my katana and looked around with Rikku holding my hand from behind. I noticed a metallic door and began to scrutinize its mechanical workings. The door opened vertically. I turned to see that Rikku had pressed on one of the green buttons located there.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," came my reprimand of concern, worried that it could be a trap.  
  
"Don't worry Auron," she replied. "This craft seems easy to operate, well for an Al Bhed I guess." I nodded in agreement and began to advance into the opening. A woman in the distance stood, with her back facing us.  
  
"I see you have come," the woman sneered, with a demonic tone in her voice. Wary of the strange person, I drew out my katana. She turned to reveal a normal looking human but with fiery red eyes. Her fingers nails, painted red as blood, were longer than anyone's in Spira. She stretched out her hand. "Come Rikku, your mistress awaits!"  
  
"What mistress?" she exclaimed, with a touch of shock in her throat. Rikku clung closer to my back. I pointed my katana at the monstrous woman. Suddenly, another woman began to materialize with a helmet of two horns on her head and black wings folded behind her back. The winged woman released an evil smile on her face.  
  
"I am your mistress," she announced proudly. "I used you to release Sorceress Yunalesca. By the power of possession."  
  
"Y-you u-used-d m-me?!?" Rikku shuddered at the truth. She hid behind my scarlet coat.  
  
"What do you want with her?" I shouted fiercely at them, preparing to attack them should they come closer to Rikku.  
  
"Well well..." the winged woman commented with irony. "It seems that she wants to follow in the footsteps of goody-two-shoes Edea, but Rikku shall follow in the dark side of sorcery..." She advanced towards me. With my greatest strength, I attempted to slice through the winged creature. But the katana simply seared through her holographic frame. She grabbed me up by the throat.  
  
"Poor poor thing," she moaned sarcastically, as she held me up by the throat high into the air. "What a noble way for a knight to die for his sorceress..." Her voice trailed off as she began to compress my neck. Though an unsent, it was agony being strangled slowly.  
  
"STOP IT!" a piercing high-pitched voice sounded through the metallic room. Rikku began to glow as she sent a powerful invisible wave across the room, which resulted in the winged woman thrown across the room, releasing her grip on me. She ran across to me. "Are you okay?" I nodded and stood up again with my sword, once again defending her with my weapon.  
  
"Since you don't wish to follow the dark way of sorcery," the winged woman shook her head and began to raise her hand, which began to glow. "I shall claim them for myself!"  
  
"Stand back Rikku," I gave the Al Bhed a slight push back. "This could be dangerous!"  
  
A portal opened up and a winged creature with the head of a Ronso and the body of a normal four-legged fiend flew out.  
  
"Kill them," she instructed with her hand, its long fingernails stretching out. "When both have been defeated, bring the girl's unsent spirit back to me." The monster gave a grunt, showing agreement. The winged lady and the monstrous woman began to vanish. I stood before the monster, my hands onto the handle of my giant blade.  
  
"I'll join you!" Rikku exclaimed as she ran beside me. "Give me a chance to attack!" I nodded as we engaged ourselves into battle positions against the monster. The abomination lunged forward at us but was stopped by my strength on the blade blocking it. Rikku, as possible as she could, attempted to attack the monster.  
  
***  
  
I tried to make another block from the monster's never-ending attacks. Feeling tired and exhausted, the abomination gave a final blow, throwing across onto the wall of the room.  
  
"Are you okay?" I tried to stand up fell. "Never mind, let me take over!" I watched as she stood in battle before the monster. Rikku closed her eyes and opened to reveal glowing white light seeping from them. She waved down a hand at the enemy.  
  
Before the monster could dodge the attack, a glowing blast of black energy exploded on it. It seemed terribly weakened by the magical blow. I summoned my strength and pushed myself from the floor. With a powerful cry, I charged at the monster with my katana, slicing through it. The monster screamed as it fell to the ground, with pyreflies flying away from it. Tired and injured, I collapsed to the ground and blacked out.  
  
***  
  
I stirred to see Rikku staring at me. She had removed my crimson coat and loosened my belt.  
  
"Ya okay now?" she asked. I responded with a slight nod. She hugged my body. "I'm so glad you are okay!" I responded with my hands wrapping her frame.  
  
"Help me up," I replied. "We have to return to Spira; we can't remain here forever." She nodded. We advanced to another metallic room where the door block our path with a strange machina beside it.  
  
'What the...?' I cursed from my indifference to Al Bhed contraptions. Rikku proceeded to touch the screen. Within minutes, the door opened to reveal more machina within the room. At the front was a large window that revealed blackness. The Al Bhed girl jumped happily into room.  
  
"Hey," she joked. "I never been out of this world before!" She ran to the large window, which showed a large grey spherical body and another large bluish one. It was the Moon and Spira respectively. She scrutinized the screens, "Hey these can work still!" And Rikku began pressing into a strange board with several pressable buttons.  
  
The entire craft began to creak to life. I heard the growing sound of the engine beginning to function. "Please select your destination," a raspy voice sounded from the machina. A screen revealed itself to show a whole new world map, not the one of Spira.  
  
"Wow," Rikku exclaimed. "I never knew that there was a whole new place beside Spira." She commented as she looked at the map. Two names caught her eyes. "Zanarkand Airport; Bevelle Airstation," she read out. As she choose 'Bevelle Airstation', the machina showed up a message. "Error, unable to contact airstation." She looked at amazement at the craft's technology.  
  
"Let me decide," I replied. Without much consideration, I pressed on an unknown destination. In a split-second, Spira seemed to get closer. I held on to a near pillar for safety.  
  
"Fuf!" Rikku began to marvel at the technology of the craft. "Ajah ic Al Bhed lyh'd ku drec vycd..." I agreed in silence. With my slight knowledge of Al Bhed, I began to tell her what had happened.  
  
"Rikku..." I began my explanation. "E drehg fa yna raytehk du y rekr- dalrhumukelym lejemewydeuh."  
  
"Ur naymmo?" she replied back in amazement. "Drah ymm dra suna fa cruimt caa ed!" I admired her ability to be happy in such times and her open- mindedness.  
  
***  
  
The craft entered the atmosphere of the world. Everywhere began to glow red- hot. The speaker began to crack from life, "Welcome to Esthar airspace, please identify yourselves." I shuddered at the sound, unable to solve this sudden problem.  
  
"Just bring us to safety," Rikku replied back.  
  
"No problem madam," it shot back. Suddenly, the craft was being automatically re-guided. As soon as the craft came through the clouds, a giant city with several towering buildings at the centre revealed itself.  
  
"Rao!" Rikku marveled at the mega-city sight. "Drec ec cu silr pekkan dryh dra Zanarkand fa cyf yd Guadosalam!" I nodded once again in silence. A grin wore across my visage, pleased to see that this young guardian was so happy. Knowing that my story would end soon, I tried to think of ways to get back to Spira and soon hid my smile behind the high collar.  
  
***  
  
The craft automatically landed on a strange grey flat ground. Rikku and I walked out of the craft. The same man I saw in the palace greeted me with a few soldiers.  
  
"Good day to you," he announced to me. "It seems that we have to do some checks on Rikku." I drew out my sword. The soldiers aimed their machina weapons at me. The old man walked out with his hands raised, showing peace.  
  
"Auron," Rikku turned to me. "I'll be alright. Let's go." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and followed the group onto a floating craft, which sped away as soon as all were on board.  
  
I hung my head low, my sword hanging from my hand. I felt the presence of someone behind me.  
  
"You aren't going after her?" the familiar voice sounded. It was Ellone. I shook my head. "And you are going to regret this when you go to the Farplane?" I remained quiet. She put her hand on my towering shoulder.  
  
"Auron, you can change your fate," she whispered. "If you still love her, go after her, she's at the famous Sorceress Memorial." I looked up and saw a building in the far distance. I turned to look at Ellone.  
  
"Thank you Ellone," I replied as I went back to the craft. She smiled and walked away.  
  
"Please choose your destination," I scanned for 'Sorceress Memorial'. With a hard push, I chose the destination. Within a split-second, the craft sped across the Esthar skyline, with several other crafts below.  
  
I descended from the craft to see that the floating craft had arrived at its destination already. I rushed inside to see Rikku struggling helplessly in some strange glass sphere.  
  
"Prepare for tests," one of the men in white spoke. Another person nodded and started pressing the button. The glass sphere began to fill with white, opaque gases. Eager to save Rikku, I drew out my katana and charged at the sphere.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" one of the men from behind shouted to me. I made no note of that signal. With my brute force, I hit my sword into the glass sphere, causing a portion of it to crack.  
  
Rikku emerged from the opaque-filled sphere. I rushed to grab her weak body. Embracing her with my arms, she looked up at me.  
  
"I never thought I would see you again..." she replied weakly. I bended my head down to give her a warm passionate kiss, interlocking our lips. We closed our eyes to experience the feeling of true love, oblivious of the people nearby who were probably staring at our actions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Okay, I think that should be all for now. Sadly, this story is quite short because it simply concentrates on one event only. See ya soon! And by the way, you could actually imagine the scene if you incorporate some Final Fantasy X music into it. Like for example, during the fight just now, you could use the FFX boss fight music to imagine the scene. And the above scene, which can be depicted from FFVIII. =) 


	6. Return to Zanarkand

Author's Notes – Okay, here's more. I have no idea how am I going to make this story more interesting, but let's follow my idea for a while, okay? =)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
I must have felt so emotionally happy that I was tired from the kissing. I awoke to find a sphere in front of me directly. A smiling Rikku was holding the sphere. I gave her a 'What?' expression.  
  
"I never seen you smiling in your sleep before," she explained. "So here's your chance." I gave her an instant irritated frown. She held her arms akimbo. "There you go again, always forcing yourself to frown when you actually look cute when smiling," she pushed my cheeks up with her fingers, forcing a fake smile on my visage. "Now that's a cute-looking guardian!"  
  
I chuckled. Rikku was always so determined and outgoing. Her previous action only made me admire her more. Thinking that I was to leave her after all was over, my smile drooped to another frown again.  
  
"Something's the matter?" Rikku asked, looking at me.  
  
"No," I replied immediately but said 'yes' in my mind. "Nothing's the matter." She started to throw a tantrum.  
  
"There you go again!" she shouted. "Always hiding in your own world! Can't you just voice out your feelings?" Rikku turned behind to show her displeasure. "Why is it that your eye has to tell me the truth?"  
  
'My eye gave away my feelings,' I cursed my own vision. I got up from the floor. "Let's leave; Yuna is expecting us back in Spira," I replied before walking away. 'Auron you idiot! Can't you just say an apology to placate her?' My conscience tormented me. As I walked away, I felt someone run behind me and wrapped her arms around my torso.  
  
"Auron," Rikku replied, still wrapping her arms around my body. "It's not that I'm angry, but you cannot be this cold all the time." I held up her hands and kissed them.  
  
"E muja oui," I spoke. She looked.  
  
"Tell me the same thing in Yevonish," she retorted. I tried to, but it was too embarrassed to say it out.  
  
"I'm sorry," I replied, hanging my head low. "I can't say it."  
  
"Oh...??" she replied sarcastically. "You're too embarrassed to say it, right?" I remained quiet. A slap came across my cheek. "To think I trusted you, and everything." Rikku ran off.  
  
"Wait!" I cried out to her but it was too late. She was gone. It was not long before I heard her piercing scream. I rushed out to where the sound came from.  
  
"Yunalesca?!?" I exclaimed in shock, as I saw Rikku being held by the fiendish summoner through the hand. I drew out my katana. Yunalesca raised her hands and wrapped one around Rikku's neck.  
  
"If you want her to live," the summoner replied. "Drop your weapons." I dropped my katana. She gave a sinister laugh as she and Rikku vanished in a puff of smoke. I grabbed back my sword to rush towards the spot where they once stood.  
  
"Rikku...." I lamented as I looked at the burnt spot.  
  
"Go and get her," the same voice came, Ellone's voice.  
  
"How would I know where she is?"  
  
"Use your heart, for your hearts are connected if you have true love."  
  
I closed my eye to think about Rikku, and opened my eye again. "She's back in Zanarkand?!? How did she go that far?"  
  
"All sorceresses have the power to teleport," Ellone replied.  
  
"How can I get back?" I asked. "It's so far away." Ellone smiled and looked to the sky before vanishing again. "Wait!" I exclaimed but it was too late again. Soon, a familiar red airship filled the sky. It became stranded at a cliff at the outskirts of the city. Knowing that this was help, I sped to the site, attempting to reach through the mega-city's winding paths.  
  
***  
  
I stood at the front of the airship. Familiar figures stood in front of its opening.  
  
"How did you come here?" I asked. The summoner came up to me.  
  
"Oh," Yuna explained. "We have some means, by the way, where's Rikku?" I stopped silent, berating myself for not being able to take care of her Al Bhed cousin.  
  
"Yeah, Auron," Tidus exclaimed. "Where is she?"  
  
"Taken by Yunalesca..." came my soft reply. I looked at the ground with guilt. The group gasped.  
  
"Where is she?" a familiar voice asked. It was Lulu. "How did Yunalesca get revived?" I cleared my throat and looked up with a stern look.  
  
"Zanarkand," I replied. "Yunalesca is a sorceress-cum-summoner. Her body was kept in the heavens with her soul probably wandering around here."  
  
"What?!?" a stern voice came from inside the ship, with the person running up to me and giving me a powerful blow across my face. I fell but did not retaliate. "I thought my daughter would be safe with you, yet she vanished again! It's your fault; I'm not Al Bhed if I don't give you a wallop!" He proceeded to bring me up. However, he was restrained by Yuna's guardians.  
  
"Uncle Cid," Yuna replied. "Stop it, he's feeling bad already!" I stared at the ground with just thoughts of Rikku flooding my mind.  
  
***  
  
I stood against the wall of one secluded room in the airship. I heard a door knock.  
  
"Sir Auron?" the voice came. "It's me Lulu." I refused to respond. The door slid open automatically. The calm woman in black appeared.  
  
"I know it's hard," she replied. "I've been through this before, when Chappu died." I closed off my ears mentally. "But Rikku isn't dead yet, so you have a chance."  
  
"I don't have a chance anymore," I replied softly. "My story has already ended ten years ago. I'll go to the Farplane when all is over."  
  
"What about Rikku?" Lulu asked me. "She will be heart-broken if you leave."  
  
"She's still young," I answered. "She will find a new love in future." Lulu seemed speechless. I looked up to see her looking rather irritated.  
  
"I can read your mind," she replied. "Your heart is now full of worry for her."  
  
"Nonsense!" I shouted back. "She will just forget in due time." I felt another slap against my cheek.  
  
"Sir Auron," Lulu advised angrily. "Cid has actually secretly entrusted your daughter to you, yet you will repay her back with such things? Please do some thinking!" She left the room hurriedly. I was too depressed to think about anything else and began to sit onto the floor. Feeling tired, I closed my eyes.  
  
***  
  
I felt a shake against my back. "Sir Auron? Sir Auron? Wake up," I heard the summoner's voice. I made a grunt.  
  
"We're here," Yuna answered. "In Zanarkand." I opened my eye to look at her. She gasped. "Your eye...it's swollen." I felt my cheek. Surprisingly, two long streams of tears had flowed down my cheeks. "That's the result of bottling your feelings up too much." She advised.  
  
I got up and proceeded to the entrance to the airship. Before us was the ruined city once more, with pyreflies flying in random directions through the air. I led the way down. In front was the Dome.  
  
***  
  
Inside the Dome, the Hymn of the Fayth was no more but instead filled with a strange sinister tune.  
  
Fidos... Wecos... Lusec... Vinosec...  
  
The tune got larger as we neared Yunalesca's room. Yunalesca materialized in her room.  
  
"Well..." she replied. "I see that you have come." At that instant, the same winged woman from the craft emerged from the darkness. Every one of us drew out our weapons.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Okay, ending of some chapters. This story is really short, so sorry, 'cause this is just a side-story. =P As for now, no music needed to liven up the story! ^^ 


	7. Showdown with the Sorceresses

Author's Notes – I think this should be the last chapter. Sorry that this story is so short but I guess the same scene depicted in Final Fantasy VIIII was rather short too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
"Well...well..." the winged lady taunted. "If it isn't the knight in red armor again..."  
  
"Where's Rikku?" I demanded, brandishing the katana at her.  
  
"Oh...she's there," the winged creature pointed to a small figure lying on the floor. I rushed towards her but an invisible force field threw me back. "Shouldn't you know that we sorceress have strong magic too?"  
  
"Let go of my cousin!" Yuna shouted. I looked to see so much rage in her, a rare sight.  
  
"Ah!" Yunalesca spoke with irony. "Lady Yuna, perhaps it's time you pick the final aeon."  
  
"No one shall be that!" Yuna once again defended herself with her stave.  
  
"Perhaps she'll be the new fayth," Yunalesca pointed to the fainted Rikku. "Her powers will make her the most powerful final aeon on Spira, who will become Sin in exchange."  
  
"If you touch her," I shouted back angrily. "I'll make sure you will instantly go to the Farplane!"  
  
"Oh really...??" Yunalesca spoke sarcastically. "Well...not so yet. With Sorceress Ultimecia by my side, nothing is impossible now. Let me take your lives since all of you are so willing to offer them. It's better to die in hope than in sorrow."  
  
I brought my sword in front of me. Everyone armed themselves. We moved into our battle positions in front of the two Sorceresses.  
  
(("Premonition" from FF8 music could be preferable for this scene.))  
  
"Five..." Ultimecia started counting. "Four...."  
  
No one could comprehend what she was doing. Each of us attempted to charge at the two sorceresses but was blocked by their magical force field.  
  
"Three...two...."  
  
Lulu attempted to cast demi on them but was instantly reflected back.  
  
"One...." Sorceress Ultimecia waved a hand. An instant greenish-black form of energy engulfed us, causing us great damage. "See my power? That's Apocalypse for your information."  
  
"Only a sorceress can defeat another," Yunalesca taunted. "Do you have a sorceress with you?" I looked at Rikku.  
  
'Rikku...wake up! We need you...' I looked at the unconscious Rikku, attempting to wake her up with my mind.  
  
"I have an idea," I spoke to the group. "Distract them while I attempt to reach Rikku." I rushed to Rikku's side only to be blasted back by a powerful force field.  
  
"Oh poor poor thing," Ultimecia spoke. "You will never get near her...." She replied as she casted another Apocalypse on the group.  
  
"Wait," Yuna instructed. "Let's sing the Hymn of the Fayth to remove their singing." The group nodded. The tune of 'Fidos Lusec Wecos Vinosec' was fairly loud. I started singing the hymn and attempted to charge towards Rikku. But all attempts were futile.  
  
"You dare to defy the power of Sorceresses?" Ultimecia taunted. She casted another devastating spell on the group. Yuna and the rest were already tired from the fight.  
  
Tidus gave a loud cry as he charged towards the sorceress. Ultimecia, however, was speechless by the way he charged. Before she could know it, the brotherhood sword sliced through her semi-transparent form.  
  
"Mistress," Yunalesca warned. "Don't be distracted!" Ultimecia returned to her former self and started attacking again. I tried once more to rush into the forcefield. As I rushed, my sword suddenly cut through the force field, with Rikku near me.  
  
"Rikku, talk to me," her limp body on my arms as I picked her. She did not respond. I decided to use my final resort. Without consideration, I brought up her body and touch my lips against hers, closing my eye. She began to stir.  
  
"Auron?" she looked at me, opening her eyes slowly. "I thought I was dead..."  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Zanarkand dome," I answered. "You have to help us defeat the sorceresses." She nodded and stood up.  
  
Ultimecia casted another Apocalypse spell, resulting in every member collapsing. Rikku ran before the two women, with me alongside her.  
  
"Ah..." Ultimecia taunted. "Now's the true battle, the sorceress and her knight."  
  
"It's time you leave this world alone," Rikku spoke. "We still have some butt to kick, ya know!" I stood beside her.  
  
"Well," Yunalesca decided. "It's time to finish off both of you and give your power to someone else more worthy of it." She casted a spell and aimed it at us. Rikku raised her arm, making a shield which absorbed the magical attack.  
  
"Not so fast!" Rikku exclaimed. "Auron, I take on Ultimecia, you take on Yunalesca." We ran to our positions.  
  
***  
  
Yunalesca had given me several blows and I had fallen onto the ground.  
  
"Poor monk," she exclaimed. "Looks like history shall repeat itself again...." I stared at her angrily, while gathering up enough strength. At that instant, I powered up my overdrive and did a mad rush towards her with my sword stretched out to kill.  
  
I seared through Yunalesca's body, my sword blood-stained.  
  
"No..." she moaned. "It can't be...." As she faded away, the tune of the sorceress began to fade out a little.  
  
Ultimecia had began to vanish. It seemed that without Yunalesca, she could not go on. The dead sorceress was her weak point.  
  
"Fools!" she warned. "I shall be back someday...." As she de-materialized, the tune of the sorceress faded away completely.  
  
"Yuna!" I cried out. "Send Yunalesca!" Yuna nodded as she performed the sending. Knowing that my goal was not over yet, I beared with the pain of the sending as the Farplane called out to me. I squatted down, attempting to resist.  
  
With the sending complete, the pain was gone. I stood up again to see a happy Rikku with me again. Feeling weak, I fell into her shoulders.  
  
***  
  
I looked out at the balcony of the airship. I felt two arms embrace my torso from behind.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back," Rikku replied. "Where are we heading to?"  
  
"Bevelle," I replied as stoic as possible. "As Yuna said."  
  
Rikku turned me around and put a finger to my lips. At one she stood up to kiss me. I took hold of her head and did a passionate kiss with her. Our lips interlock as the airship flew into the direction across the sea to Bevelle to meet up with Maester Mika....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Okay, that's the end of this short story! How do you feel? Feel free to write all comments. Even if it's bad, or not satisfactory, you can voice out your opinion about this story! =) I'll write more similar stories in future. 


	8. The Sending Bonus last episode

Author's Notes – Hey, here's a description of Auron's departure for the farplane. Maybe it would be better if I wrote it out now. (This is related to the previous story!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Yuna had begun her sending of the aeons. Yu Yevon had been defeated and so was Sin. I looked at the somewhat happy ending. My promise to Braska and Jecht had been fulfilled; I was now able to depart for the farplane. I felt someone nudge me from behind.  
  
"Auron..." Rikku stood before me, carrying a small brown book and a sphere in her hands. "This is for you. I know your time here is up." She handed the items to me. I looked at her as her face showed calmness but had hidden a wave of sorrow from within. I push back her hands, filled with the items.  
  
"I can't take that Rikku," I replied. "But I will remember you for eternity." She hung her head low, probably disappointed. 'Auron..you are such a moron...she wants you to remember her,' my mind shouted at me. She slid a hand into her pocket and took out a golden mechanical watch.  
  
"If you can't accept my 'lavish' gifts," she brought the watch before me. "Then take this." Rikku place the watch on my hand and slowly made me enclose it in my fist with her fingers. She took out the same sphere again. "You must have this." She replied as I nodded, taking the sphere from her. As soon as she had done what she did, Rikku ran to in front to face Yuna.  
  
***  
  
As remaining aeons of Yuna burst into clouds of pyreflies, I could notice that pyreflies were beginning to rise from my unsent form. I looked at the sky; Ellone was floating with her hand outstretched to me.  
  
"The time has come Auron," she spoke. "Say your farewells now for you won't be meeting them for a rather long time." I nodded. Yuna turned around to see my body being sent and froze.  
  
"Tsudukero [Don't stop]," I assured her with a brave heart. All eyes were on me as I looked around, including looking at Rikku.  
  
"But I..." Yuna butted in, her voice trailing off.  
  
"Kore wa iisa [It's all right]," I interrupted. It was now time to say the final goodbye. I looked at Wakka and proceeded to Kimahri. 'Good bye Wakka, farewell Kimahri,' I gave them a mental message as I gave a friendly hit on the blue Ronso.  
  
'Farewell Lulu,' I looked at the black mage who was stunned to discover that I was actually unsent. I turned my focus to her, Rikku. She looked calm and seemed unfazed that I was leaving for the farplane. I stared at her for the longest. 'Goodbye my love,' I looked at her, hoping that she would receive my message through our connected hearts. I felt a heart- wrenching feeling as I turned away to look at the boy whom I had taken care of for nearly a decade.  
  
Tidus looked at me with sorrow. I supposed that he was going to lose his guardian of ten years. I looked at him. 'Don't worry Tidus, you still have your story to continue with Yuna,' I assured him mentally through our exchanged looks. I proceeded to step near Yuna. Somehow I felt her message.  
  
'Sir Auron,' Yuna seemed to talk to me mentally. 'Remember to say hello to my father and Sir Jecht.'  
  
'Okay,' I gave her back a mental message, hoping that she would receive it. I turned around to look at my fellow guardians. Holding up my katana, I looked at everyone before focusing on Rikku.  
  
'Goodbye Rikku,' I tried to talk to her through our hearts. 'I'll always remember you for opening me up and breaking down my barriers. I will wait for you at the farplane.' At this time, feelings of sadness filled my heart, forcing a large wave of tears to hit my eyes. I tried to prevent the tears from flowing.  
  
"Mou...omaetachi no jidai da [It's your world now]," I looked at Rikku tearfully, feeling my heart being slowly crushed. Before I could know it, I discovered that I was beginning to rise from the ground. I flew up to see a smiling Ellone stretching out her hand.  
  
"Come Auron," she held out to me. "Your story shall start anew but in the farplane." I gave a close grip as we flew into the clouds. As I looked down, I saw Rikku with her head bowing down, with Lulu beside her.  
  
'Rikku...I'm so sorry,' I looked at her from the air. 'Goodbye, we shall meet someday.' I turned back to see a blinding flash before I felt somehow sleepy before blacking out.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Auron," a female voice awoken me. It was Ellone. "We're in the farplane now." I got up, my head still a little dizzy. As I looked ahead, I saw a large waterfall, which bended around a cliff like a horseshoe. In the distance was a dim orange sun. "Goodbye Auron, my job has been completed and may you lead a new story anew..." Ellone faded away. I nodded, giving my last farewell and thanks to her as she dematerialized.  
  
"Heya Auron!" I heard a familiar voice from behind. Turning back, I saw Jecht and Lord Braska coming up to greet me. I ran and rushed into their arms.  
  
"Milord, how I missed you!" I ran into his embrace. For the first time, I allowed my smile to be restricted.  
  
"Auron..." he spoke. "You have certainly grown." He deduced as he looked at my aged face full of graying hair.  
  
"Hey stiffy," Jecht commented and held up a golden mechanical watch. "I didn't know yer kept such a watch." I grabbed back the watch. "Hey, what's wrong ya?"  
  
"It's none of your business," I scrutinized the watch and closed my eyes, enclosing my hands around the ticking contraption.  
  
"Oh..." Jecht teased me once again. "Seems like that girl gave it to ya..." I gave him a stare.  
  
"Just shut up for once!" I replied. I realized I never had been so protective before. Rikku...she's still in Spira but I will always love her. I looked at the sky. "Where do you live, milord?"  
  
"Live?" Lord Braska replied to me in amazement. "We don't need to rest in the farplane, time is endless here until you are re-incarnated again." I smiled back at him.  
  
"Would you mind giving me some solitude for a while?" I replied before hearing silence before me. I opened the watch to reveal one face the watch's face and the other a picture of Rikku. A white piece of paper fell out. It read: 'Please look at the sphere.'  
  
I turned on the sphere to see its contents, and began to look at the fuzzy picture that was forming within it. The Al Bhed girl appeared in the screen onboard her airship.  
  
"Hello Auron," Rikku spoke in the sphere. "I guess you must be in the farplane now when you are watching this final message of mine." I nodded my head, continuing to look at the sphere. She put her hands behind her back and looked down.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't want to go," she continued with a soft tone. "But I guess you had no choice, so I won't force you too." Rikku looked up to show a faint smile. She reached for her pocket and took out the same golden watch that had been passed to me earlier on.  
  
"Here," she held up the watch. "Always remember me with this watch forever..." The sphere blacked out once more. I opened my fist to look at the golden watch. I turned at the back and noticed the engraving on it: "E muja oui".  
  
"Don't worry Rikku," I held the watch close to my chest, closing my eye. I re-opened it and looked at the ever-rosy sky of the farplane. "I promise...I'll wait for you here...forever and ever until the day you come here." I sat on the tall cliff of the farplane.  
  
Rikku, I love you.  
  
I'll wait for you forever here....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hehe...this is the end. Maybe I'll write a sequel. 


	9. Final Sequel to Last Episode

Author's Notes -- Okay, here's a sequel to the previous chapter. This is probably the final sequel. I would like to thank Tuatha de Danaan's story for this sequel as I liken this final chapter to that of A Secret Journey. And by the way, the story's still on Auron's account.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
I sat by the cliff of the farplane. Its skies remained the same, still as pink as ever. Time was endless for us souls but it seemed like an eternity waiting for Rikku. Each minute I would take out the golden mechanical clock and pray that she would appear before my very eye. Clutching the clock with both of my hands, I would hope that the fayth would help to make time pass faster.  
  
I heard some footsteps and turned to look at my lord summoner.  
  
"Auron," he spoke, sitting down beside me. "You seemed to be suffering instead of being at peace in the farplane." I kept quiet, refusing to tell him my problems.  
  
"It's nothing milord," I replied, hoping that I could try to let him know that I was calm. "I've never been so peaceful in my life before."  
  
"My dear guardian," he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I've been with you for several years and it would be such a failure if I was unable to read your heart out." I looked at him, trying to hold back tears of loneliness.  
  
"I...I...." I stammered, looking down at the ground. It was too depressing to bear out my heart to him. "Sorry milord, there's nothing wrong."  
  
"A likely story," he retorted, trying to comfort me. "From your actions, I can tell that it is someone that you yearn for and that this person is still very much alive in Spira." My lord summoner had guessed my heart's deepest troubles. I took a deep breath before looking ahead.  
  
"I feel a strong desire to see this person again," I muttered, hoping that he would simply ignore it. "Such a powerful feeling I never felt before ever in my life." My lord gave a sigh as he began to reply to my grievance.  
  
"There can be only one thing responsible for your condition," he replied, giving his conclusion. "And that thing is known as love, true love between a couple. You have fallen for this girl and now pine for her in the farplane."  
  
"You know my secret now milord," I answered back, burying my face into my palms, taking off my glasses as well. "She's Al Bhed." I told him the details.  
  
"An Al Bhed?" he shook his head. "It is a pity that the Al Bhed does not stay long in the farplane. Once they reach the farplane, only a small period time is given to them before they reincarnate again. Such is the curse of these pitiful people."  
  
"What does that mean?" I questioned eager to know their fate.  
  
"That girl would only be here for at least an hour or so," my lord gave his heart-wrenching answer. Rikku could only reach the farplane for such a short time before she would be whisked off to be reincarnated again. "Be prepared for the time when she arrives." He got up and went off into the rocky plain of the farplane.  
  
***  
  
I looked down at the flowery field at the bottom of the farplane valley. Jecht had deemed it to be approximately six hours since I came here. However, it seemed like I had waited for at least a thousand years. 'Auron, why didn't you stay for Rikku? Why??' my mind scolded me as I looked at the sky, and recalling Yuna's sending earlier on. I had forced a wound on my heart deliberately by coercing myself to leave her at the time of the sending. Deep down, my heart was bleeding, bleeding profusely. I began to recall the times when I brought her to Esthar to revive her and the hardships that we had went through.  
  
"Poor poor thing," a voice came from behind. This feminine voice was rather sinister too. I turned to see the same winged woman approaching me.  
  
"H-how did you g-get here?!?" I exclaimed, drawing out my sword at her.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry," she replied evilly. "I came to take Rikku's spirit away once she reaches the farplane."  
  
"What do you want with her?" I demanded, with feelings of worry filling my heart.  
  
"She will be reborn in another era," the wicked woman told her evil plans. "And she shall succeed me as the strongest sorceress in the world."  
  
"No you won't!" I shouted at her, charging at her with my sword. It was no use, for the sword simply slid through her translucent body.  
  
"I'm not real in this era," she taunted menacingly. "It's no use attacking me. Such a sad sad thing..." And she gave a hysterical laugh before dematerializing. I looked at my watch and discovered that something was not right. Our 'battle' had somehow made time jump several hours.  
  
***  
  
I looked out at the farplane, now with a heart more worried than before. Rikku's spirit would be in peril should she reach this place. I sat down once again, waiting for her arrival. As I concluded, life in the farplane was far much worse than life in Spira. It was an agony unable to pass time by even sleeping, which could be done back in Yuna's pilgrimage.  
  
"Auron," a familiar voice sounded out which made my heart jump for joy. I turned to see Rikku with graying hair but with the same swirling green eyes. She approached me. As we got closer, she paused within a meter from me. "Sorry to keep ya' waiting." The Al Bhed girl, in her traditional clothing, shrugged her head.  
  
I did not hesitate to move towards her. We embraced each other as Rikku hugged my torso once again, reliving the moments that we did so back during the pilgrimage. "You have aged," I commented with a relieved tone, stroking her graying hair.  
  
"But deep inside, I'm still the young sixteen year old girl you knew," she replied enthusiastically but hung her head soon after. "I'm so sorry for leaving Yuna, Tidus and Aurra."  
  
"Aurra?" I asked, curious about this strange person who shared a resemblance to my name.  
  
"He's your son," Rikku replied to me, making me astonished. How could she have a son by me when I did not touch her during the entire journey to Zanarkand. "He looks almost like you but has my eyes." She continued.  
  
"How? How did you bear a son by me?" I asked, curious to know about my son.  
  
"Somehow a miracle," she replied, with a happy tone. "I had a dream about you one night and when I woke up; I was found to be pregnant. I knew it was your child for I could feel your love with Aurra inside me." She took my hand and pulled me to the cliff.  
  
I looked down from the cliff and saw a ledge. People from Spira came here to visit their loved ones on this ledge. A boy who sported the same hairstyle as my younger self and an older man with a black patch over one of his eyes were on the platform. As they looked at an image of Rikku and I, the boy began his conversation with the man.  
  
"Uncle Gippal," he asked the man. "Who was that?" The boy pointed to the picture of me.  
  
"It must be," Uncle Gippal replied. "He's your father Auron, who I lost Rikku to."  
  
"But but..." the boy asked. Uncle Gippal put his hand to the boy's side.  
  
"No buts," Uncle Gippal replied. "We'll talk after your mother's funeral is over. Right now, take one last glance at your real father and your mother." The boy nodded before looking at the picture.  
  
"Father, mother...rest in peace," he spoke to the image before following the one-eyed man out of the platform. I turned back to look at Rikku.  
  
"Rikku..." I had to ask her. Rikku looked me with a sad look.  
  
"I'm sorry Auron," she spoke sadly. "This will be the last time we will meet. I'll be sent to be reincarnated to another era and we won't meet again." I looked at her, giving her the message of begging her not to go. "I know it's hard but we have to accept the facts. My time will be up soon before the farplane shall dissolve me into pyreflies to taken to another time period."  
  
"Rikku, don't go," I pleaded. "I've been waiting for this moment to arrive and it is now here."  
  
"Sorry Auron," she apologized. "I really have to go soon. It begins." A pyrefly flew from Rikku's body into the air. "Just help me do something. Confess your love for me."  
  
I came closer to Rikku. A fifth pyrefly left her body and flew to the skies of the farplane. The only way to confess my love was to make my move. I took her body up and prepared to lock lips. She took off my sunglasses and dropped onto the ground, revealing my wizened face, scarred eye and stubble on my chin.  
  
"I want to see your real face before I leave," she spoke. "Your eye is the warmest I have ever seen at this moment. It just looks so beautiful." I kept silent and touched my lips with hers. As I felt the pain of seeing her leave, my tear-control mechanism broke down. We re-opened our eyes to look at each other.  
  
"Hush," she whispered, touching my face. "Don't cry; I won't want to see my knight in red armor weeping for my sake." I refused to listen as I felt two smooth stream of tears roll down my cheeks. Of all things, why must she go? I shouted silently to the skies of the farplane. A group of five to seven pyreflies left her body. "Rest in peace Auron," she mumbled to me as we exchanged sad glances at each other. "Your final wish has been fulfilled."  
  
I nodded at her request. My final desire was fulfilled for my wait for her was over. But to see her leave was a painful feeling. I was to become a lovelorn person soon, wasting my life in the farplane.  
  
"Goodbye Auron," came her soft reply as her body broke up into several pyreflies before ascending into the skies. "I'll always love you and remember you, in your heart." Her voice echoed as the sea of memories flew up into the sky.  
  
"Rikku! I love you too!" I shouted to the sky. "I promise that I shall rest in peace! I love you for eternity!" I gave out my confessions hoping that she would hear it.  
  
***  
  
I had got over Rikku's departure. I proceeded to walk to a gigantic rock that allowed the entire scenery of this land to be visible. Taking off my sunglasses and collar, I reached for the golden mechanical clock in my coat.  
  
"This is for you Rikku," I held up the clock. "Rest in peace too." I looked at the sky and smiled. An image of a smiling Rikku appeared across the great horizon. She wore exactly the same as she did during the pilgrimage. "Thank you Rikku, for allowing me to discover love," I spoke before turning back to join Braska and Jecht. As I got down, Braska and Jecht comforted me as we walked across the plains of the farplane. I turned to take one last look at the Al Bhed girl who I love so much. Her smile was still prominent. I smiled before turning back.  
  
Rest in peace as I shall rest in peace. Goodbye and I will always love you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Okay, that's the end. Hope you liked the sequel~! =) 


End file.
